Take You Home
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT ] Jung Jaehyun x Seo Youngho/Johnny (JohnJae). Sebuah kejadian konyol dapat merubah hidup Jaehyun dan Johnny. WARNING; THIS FIC IS REALLY SHORT AND USELESS!


**Take You Home**

 **A short fic by littlebrxt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Jaehyun. 20 tahun. Hobi berpesta dan mabuk-mabukan.

"Unghhh..."

Tubuh atletis berkulit pucat tampat bergerak dari balik selimut abu-abu terang yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Meskipun kepalanya terasa hampir pecah karena _hangover_ berat dan lubang pantatnya terasa perih, sebuah senyuman bahagia terpampang di wajah Jaehyun. Ia tidak ingat apapun sejak _shot_ ke dua belasnya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa ia bercinta dengan Kim Mingyu, teman kampus yang tengah ia sukai. Jaehyun yakin, Mingyu memandang tubuhnya yang sedang bergerak secara sensual di _dance floor_ dengan pandangan lapar.

" _Morning..._ "

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Jaehyun memeluk manja sosok pria yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya dari belakang karena sosok tersebut tengah tidur sambil membelakangi Jaehyun.

"Eh?"

Mengapa aroma tubuh Mingyu terasa berbeda? Jaehyun hafal aroma parfum _Aqua_ dari _Bvlgari_ yang biasa Mingyu kenakan, mengapa sekarang bau parfum Mingyu terasa seperti parfum _Le Male_ keluaran _Jean Paul Gaultier_? Ah, tetapi tidak buruk juga, Jaehyun cukup menyukai aroma baru dari Mingyu.

Jaehyun membuka matanya yang tadinya masih setengah tertutup untuk mengamati tubuh seksi pria di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun merasa aneh karena kulit Mingyu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tidak mungkin kulit Mingyu bisa memutih dalam semalam karena Mingyu masih memiliki kulit gelap yang seksi ketika mereka berangkat ke _club_ tadi malam.

Mata Jaehyun terbelalak saat mendapati gaya rambut Mingyu yang tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. _Oh my God, this is not his crush!_

"UWAH!"

Dengan cepat, Jaehyun melompat turun dari tempat tidur _king size_ tersebut, membuat _'Mingyu'_ membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan kesal meskipun kedua matanya belum benar-benar terbuka.

"Berisik!'

" _P-professor_ Johnny?"

* * *

 _"Why are you crying? Get over it, you are acting like a virgin!"_

Tagisan Jaehyun semakin pecah, membuat kepala Johnny semakin pening. Pria tiga puluh empat tahun tersebut memutar matanya dengan kesal sebelum meraih sekotak rokok di meja nakas. Johnny menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya sambil menatap Jaehyun yang tengah menangis sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tadinya berserakan di lantai.

 _"I was a virgin and you took my virginity, okay?"_

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Johnny malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jung Jaehyun yang terkenal berandalan dan sering membuat onar di kampus ternyata masih perawan hingga semalam? Pantas saja pantat Jaehyun sangat ketat.

"Seharusnya Mingyu yang menjadi malam pertamaku, bukan dosen tua yang menyebalkan sepertimu!"

Johnny merasa kesal setiap kali seseorang menyebutnya tua. Hey, menjadi seorang profesor di usia tiga puluh empat tahun bisa dibilang sangat muda! Lagi pula, Johnny terlihat tampan dan gagah, bukannya tua.

 _"Oh, well, I thought you are the type who willingly spread your legs for anyone."_

Jaehyun geram, air mata semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

 _"FUCK YOU!"_

Tubuh Johnny sedikit tersentak ke belakang karena Jaehyun melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah pada pipi kirinya.

* * *

"Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara Mingyu memanggil namanya. Namun, senyumanya hilang ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya san mendapati Mingyu yang tengah menggandeng tangan seseorang.

"E-eh, Mingyu, Jisoo _Hyung_... Kalian..."

"Benar, kami berdua balikan sejak Jumat lalu. Efek alkohol benar-benar hebat, aku dan Jisoo _Hyung_ saling berbicara dengan jujur dan _we happened again!_ "

"Oh, s-selamat, _I guess._ "

" _You had fun last Friday right?_ Aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan _Professor_ Johnny, _damn_! Aku baru tahu jika _Professor_ Johnny dan teman-temannya juga gemar berpesta!'

Sunggu rasanya Jaehyun ingin menangis. Ia sudah tidur dengan orang yang salah dan orang yang ia sukai ternyata tidak menyukainya. Dengan susah payah, Jaehyun menahan air matanya yang bisa mengalir kapan saja.

"Jung Jaehyun. _Meet me in my office, now._ "

Jaehyun, Mingyu dan Jisoo tersentak kaget saat kepala Johnny menyembul keluar dari balik pintu kantornya. Johnny mengerti bahwa Jaehyun sedak tidak ingin berbicara dengan Mingyu. Ia sedari tadi melihat mereka dari kaca jendela, _Jaehyun with his sad face and Mingyu is holding hands with another man. That explains exerything_ , Johnny bukanlah orang yang cuek.

"Maaf, Mingyu, Jisoo _Hyung_ , aku harus menemui _Professor_ Johnny."

" _Aw, cheeky!_ Jangan melakukan hal tidak senonoh di kampus, Jae. _See you later!_ "

Mingyu mengacak rambut Jaehyun sebelum melangkah pergi. Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasuki ruangan kerja milik Johnny. Ia sudah menghindar dari Johnny hingga membolos mata pelajaran dari dosen tersebut. Mengapa Mingyu malah memanggilnya saat ia sedang berjalan di sekitar kantor Johnny?

"Ada apa, prof?"

Jaehyun duduk di hadapan Johnny dan menatap pria itu sinis. Ia sedikit senang saat melihat pipi Johnny yang lebam akibat ulahnya. _He deserves it!_

 _"Here."_

Johnny menyodorkan sekotak _tissue_ di hadapan Jaehyun, membuatn pemuda tersebut menatapnya bingung.

 _"What?"_

"Lebih baik kau menangis di ruangan ini ketimbang menangis di luar."

* * *

"Jung Jaehyun, _meet me in my office._ "

Jaehyun tersentak kaget saat Johnny menepuk bahunya singkat sebelum keluar dari kelas. Jaehyun merasa sedikit takut, tidak biasanya Johnny memanggilnya ke kantor. Memang, sejak insiden Jaehyun menangis di ruang kerja Johnny dua minggu lalu, Jaehyun suka seenaknya masuk ke ruang kerja Johnny untuk sekedar melampiaskan keluh kesahnya. Wajar saja, teman-teman Jaehyun lainnya terlalu cuek, mereka selalu menyuruh Jaehyun untuk melupakan Mingyu. It is not that easy!

"Prof, apa ada masalah dengan esai yang aku kumpulkan kemarin?"

"Oh, tidak, Jaehyun. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini."

Johnny mengambil sebuket bunga matahari dari laci besarnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun yang lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan bingung.

" _I haven't apologized to you properly about that night._ Aku minta maaf karena sudah merebut keperawananmu, _I know you must have regret it a lot_. _And about what I said, please forgive me, I did not mean it. You are not a slut, Jaehyun, you are a good boy._ "

Sorot mata Jaehyun melembut. Ternyata Johnny bukanlah pria berengsek yang ia selama ini kira.

" _It's okay, prof._ Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku hari itu, jika bukan karenamu, aku pasti sudah menangis di hadapan orang banyak."

 _"No worries. You can go now."_

 _"Alright. See you tomorrow, prof."_

Johnny mengangguk singkat dan kembali berkutik dengan komputernya. Jaehyun berjalan keluar sambil membawa buket bunga yang baru saja ia terima. Langkah Jaehyun terhenti saat Johnny memanggilnya sedetik sebelum ia membuka pintu.

"Jaehyun."

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You know, you are kinda cute."_

* * *

 _END_

* * *

 _AHAHAH WHAT IS THIS_

 _kena writer's block buat fic lainnya malah bikin fic geje ini_

 _anyway i skipped the rated scene because i know many of you lg puasa_

 _hehe_


End file.
